Forces of Nature
by PerfectOblivion3
Summary: rating will change. When eight humans are given great powers they must seek out the keyblade master to save the largest world from the heartless. will be yaoi, RxS, OOCxOOC


PerfectOblivion: Hi there! This is my first adult fic so please go easy on me!

Sora: Like they'd go easy on you if this wasn't the first fic….

PerfectOblivion: hits Sora on head

Sora :XX

PerfectOblivion: Just for that I might just add a rape scene…

Sora: O.O runs away

**__**

WARNING!: THIS IS A YAOI STORY! THAT MEANS MAN ON MAN LOVE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN LEAVE! MY OSTRICHES ARE TRAINED TO ATTACK PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI!!!! FLY FLY! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is a quiet night as a man in a black cloak walks an empty street. Empty cafes line the sides. He looks around the street. He puts two fingers to his right ear to activate a two way radio.

"I don't see him here," he says.

"Just keep looking," a woman replied, "he's got to be here somewhere. There's been three sightings today. He's got to be here."

"But we've been searching for hours! And now it's starting to rain, and you know that I don't do rain," the man complained.

"Alright fine just go back to-" but she was cut off by a voice.

"I see him! He's at the accessory shop in the first district!" the voice yelled.

The man sighed. "Alright I'm on my way," and with that he ran into an alley.

An old man walking by that same alley noticed an orange light emanating from it. The light quickly vanished as the man looked into the alley with a confused look on his face. No one was there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman with a cloak like the man before was running across a building. She stopped, her icy blue eyes glowing through the darkness of her cloak, as a few groups of heartless began to rise from the ground.

"Alright let's get this over with," she said and cracked her knuckles. One of the heartless lunged at her but soon ran into a wall of ice that suddenly sprung form the ground. As the heartless laid on the ground the wall began to topple over and crushed about six heartless. The woman smirked. Just then a heartless flew up from behind her and spread its bat-like wings. The woman glared at it as the heartless inspected it just as the shadows behind her were doing. Another heartless lunged at her while she was turned around. She turned around quickly and stretched out her arm as blue sparks emitted from her palm. The shadow stopped dead in its tracks. It started to turn blue and frost began to grow on its antennae and finally it was nothing more than an ice sculpture. It seemed to be lifted by some mysterious force and thrown at the flying monster that was now trying to dive-bomb the woman. It hit the midair monster with incredible force and shattered, sending the heartless into a spiral down into the alley below and exploded into a familiar purple smoke. She turned around to look down to make sure the heartless had been extinguished.

The remaining heartless then looked at each other and their antennae started twitching like they were communicating. _They just keep getting smarter and smarter_ she thought to herself. They all then spread out into different directions and tried to take her from all sides. But while they were in midair she turned around, arms outstretched, and icicles shot out of her palms. They flew right into their paths, eliminating them immediately. She took her hood off, her silver hair blowing in the soft breeze that blew by. She sighed as a she breathed out a white mist and looked behind her. She held two fingers up to her ear.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," she said.

"But Aisu, we just found him! You can't just give up now! He could be coming your way!" a man shouted over the radio.

"But Kasai you even said yourself that it was about to rain," Aisu said narrowing her eyes. She then turned around a jumped from roof to roof to the south. Lightening suddenly struck in the background, yet there was no thunder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They just won't die!" A woman shouted out. Her raven black hair swayed as she ran. Two bat-like heartless appeared in front of her. She turned around as lightening bolts flew from her hand and destroyed the heartless that were chasing her. She turned back around and shot out a bright yellow ball out of her hand. As it hit one of the heartless static emitted from its body and it fell to the ground paralyzed. As the other heartless flew towards her she jumped over it. As it went under her she dragged two fingers across its back. She landed and snapped her fingers. The heartless then exploded with electricity around the purple smoke. She checked her surrounding area. "Great now I lost him," she sighed.

"That's alright Ikazuchi. We'll just keep looking," Kasai said behind her with aggravation in his voice. "Whoa I didn't see you there," she said surprised. Kasai then chuckled. She then shot lightening bolts at him. His eyes went wide until he noticed they zoomed by his body, striking a few heartless that managed to sneak up on him. "Wow I really thought you were trying to hit me," he said with relief. "Well we don't know each other that well, but you got to give me more credit than that," she said with a smile. Kasai smiled, his teeth showing under his hood. He pulled off his hood as his blood red hair fell down to his shoulders. "I think it's time we headed home," he said looking up at the sky, "I think it's about to rain." "Yeah I heard you say that before, but I actually do good in the rain," she said with a smirk.

"By the way, where'd Aisu go?" Ikazuchi asked as they were walking through the first district. "I'm not really sure. She said something about how it's going to rain and I haven't heard from her since," Kasai said as they reached the door. "Well we should hear from her soon," she said as they pushed open the door. _Onigumo Sakasashi_ they both chanted as they were both engulfed in a bright light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisu stepped into the third district and stopped in front of the statue of _The Lady and the Tramp. _She saw something out of the corner of her eye. "I see you there," she said and closed her eyes. There was a soft chuckle as a man stepped from the shadows. "I thought I'd find you here," the man said. "I've been waiting long enough. Let's get this over with," she said, her eyes still closed. Then it started raining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PerfectOblivion: So what do you think? It was easy to tell they were in Traverse Town!> 

Sora: I wasn't even in it! ;;

PerfectOblivion: Oh don't worry Sora! You and Riku will be in it soon enough! Please review! And if you have any tips or if you see something wrong please tell me!

Sora: still crying


End file.
